Yellow
by ITILY
Summary: A oneshot drabble based on 'Yellow' by Coldplay...M for suicide...sad and angsty story...a small fluff of fluff...MelloXNear...Please R & R..


Ok...so this is a songfic based on 'Yellow' by Coldplay...I just couldn't help it when I heard this song...I needed to write this....actually this is a small continuation for 'When The Cards Are turned'....but I decided to separate it out...cuz I wanna do a drabble....XD

P.S. Does anybody not like Songfics?

* * *

**Yellow**

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah they were all yellow

Something was ringing in my ears, the voice sounds pleasant. I try to wake up, grumbling a little, I feel tired. My shoulder hurts, like I've been sleeping on rocks. He's cold and hard, very much similar to me. He's not waking up, is he?

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

What was that? I thought I heard someone mutter his name. "Mello?" I say it so that it lingers on my tongue. It became quiet, I think I hear music, but that's all. He's not going to answer, is he?

So then I took my turn

Oh all the things I've done

And it was all yellow

Yellow? Hah, why does that sound humorous? But I don't laugh, I don't even twitch my lips slightly, they stay curved downwards. He's not going to laugh either, is he?

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know you know I love you so

You know I love you so

I hear it clearly now. It's singing. I can't breathe, maybe it's the rusty smell of dried blood or the blonde locks in my face or the heart that doesn't beat against my own or sea of blue orbs empty and unblinking or maybe he's taken my breath away as his skin and bones turn into something beautiful. You know I love you so. I can't breathe. He's not going to breathe either, is he?

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh all the things you do

Cause you were all yellow

Mello-Yellow… That's what Matt used to tease. It's kind of sweet. It's very sweet. It melts in my ear. Big-headed twit… That's what Mello used to tease. He's not going to tease anymore, is he?

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

A line? A line which we couldn't cross, which separated us, which kept us apart. A line, L's line. We drew a line together once. He took one of my tiny hand in his, another wrapping around my waist, gently lifting me off the ground. Always strong, even as young as he was. We drew a line together, a line with yellow chalk, as high as we could on the doorpost. "You'll be this tall one day" a hand ruffles my white curls, I feel his smile. I want to smile too, but I don't. He's not going to smile anymore, is he?

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know for you I bleed myself dry

For you I bleed myself dry

His hand is cold, the trigger in his fingers colder. De ja vu. My life in his hands again. I love you; confession. You win; submission. For you I bleed myself dry; redemption. What more can I do? Why won't you believe the things I say? Or do you just choose to reject me? I can't understand you, I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. The barrel of the gun aligned with the spot between my eyes. I gently turn his face, so that our eyes locked. I wish I could see some of that rich emotion he had, just one more time, but knowing very well, I won't ever be let such a privilege again. Moving some stray locks behind his ears, I leaned in, brushing our lips. I pulled away, my back resting on the soft wall. We were so close. Under the night sky. Under the stars. Together. He's not going to pull away, is he?

_Its true _

"I'm sorry" a single tear rolled down my cheek. Tears…_look how they shine for you _

My fingers lightly close his eyes. He looks at peace at last. His face…_look how they shine for you _

"I love you" my words…_look how they shine for you _

My fingers on his on the trigger. He can't do this alone. Bullets…_look how they shine for you _

My blood…_look how they shine for you _

Our coffin…_look how they shine_

_look at the stars look how they shine for you _

_and all the things that you do_

"We're both heading for the same destination, I'll see you at the finish line"

He's not going to hate me anymore, is he?

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ....love it, hate it....REVIEW!!


End file.
